Wait For You
by Trixie Ray
Summary: I'll wait for you. But I just need you back. - Not happy ending story. Draco goes hiding during the war, leaving Hermione behind. Rated K . HGxDM


**Wait For You**

**

* * *

**

Author: Bea Mendes

**Shipper: **HG X DM

**Genre: **angst/romance

**Rated K+**

**Summary: **I'll wait for you. But I just need you back. Not happy ending story. Draco goes hiding during the war, leaving Hermione behind. Rated K+. HGxDM

* * *

"_I'll wait for you until the heavens fall_

_I'll wait for you until the end of the world_

_I'll wait for you until I no longer breath_

_I know that it's not impossible_

_I'll wait for you until you finish your fight_

_I'll wait for you until the timing is right_

_I'll wait for you until you knock on my door"_

Couldn't you be here with me and hold my shaking hand? Here with me and hug me until no tears fall from my eyes? Just here with me and them I would feel safe and confident with your presence.

- - -

"Don't go." I say with my voice cracking . I try to clear my throat but is in vain. "Please don't go."

"We're not going through this again. This is the opportunity of a life time. It's now or never, you said that so yourself before. What made you change your mind?"

"I-" I can't say those words. Even though I truly feel it. I can see in his eyes that he does too. But we are not right for each other and we know it. I know it. But it doesn't change the fact that it hurts. I look down at the floor defeated. I feel the tears trying to leave me and I hear the door closing. He is right to leave me, leave us. He knows the truth, all of it. I move and walk towards the phone. I need to have a grip on myself for a while. "Hey, huh... It's me. Can you come here? I really need to talk to you." I hear my best friend saying that she is on her way. Good, because I feel the pain going through me. I wish I felt numb. It hurts so much I can't breathe right. I almost hardly hear the hurried knock on the door. I open it, she hugs me and I crack down.

"He left Gin." I fight for a intake of air. "And it's my fault... Again." She doesn't say a word. There is nothing to say so she just stay with me. Waiting for me to calm down, waiting for me to shed all my tears. We've done this before. It takes a while but she is here with me.

"You need to find him. You need to know if he is alive or not. Otherwise you won't be able to move on. It's been five years since he left. You have our support you know that."

I know the Weasley's will help me. I just need courage and strength.

- - -

"I have made my mind. I'm going to wait him. I promised him I would. And I won't break it."

"You know what we believe, but we will respect your decision. That's what friends are for."

- - -

During the war he went away, saying that he would come back for me. We love each other and it hurt like hell when we said goodbye. I have loved other men, but my love for him is bigger than anything. They know this, and that's why my relationships with them don't work. For five years I postponed this day, but it came to a point that I won't move forward if I don't get the information that I need. And I need to know if he is alive. But I promised him I wouldn't go after him. So I wait.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello, I wrote this because I was bored at college... But anyway I think I did a good job. A little more about this story.

Draco and Hermione loved each other. They really did. Since their sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco is a good guy that has a bad father that made him believe in some shit. But as soon as he realized that he was able to see things in a different way. But the war changes everything, right? He had to hide otherwise Voldemort – or even his father – would kill him. The Order couldn't protect him so they advised him to disappear until the end of the war. So he left Hermione behind and said that he would come back for her. The war lasted for another year or so. Five years passed since the day he left and no one knew what had happened to him. If he was alive or not. They didn't know even where he might have went hiding. The Ministry couldn't track him down because he wasn't using/doing magic. All they knew is that he was in the big muggle world. Hermione miss him almost to death but she promised she wouldn't go searching him. She doesn't go because of the promise and a small part of her is afraid to discover that he found someone better than her, that he forgot her.

About the song above, it's from Nelly Furtado, it's called "Wait For You". It's really good.

This story isn't supposed to be happy and have a happy ending. It's just how it is. No lies in the end saying that she will find him. I don't know if she will. Maybe he is dead, maybe he found someone or maybe he still thinks about her every day of his life and wants to find her, but is afraid that Voldemort has won the war and avoids making any contact with the wizard world. All is possible. That's just how life is: unpredictable and not fair.

Wanna see something "funny"? All of this story is written in ONE page – front and back – at my notebook from college. Really, typing sucks, everything appears to be smaller...

Bea~!


End file.
